Generation 9: Alchemist
It is necessary to be Level 10 or higher in order to begin this mainstream scenario. Any race may take part in G9 at any time, regardless of whether or not G7 and G8 have been completed. Humans can start and do G9 simultaneously with G1, G2, or G3 The difficulty of a Shadow Mission is based on your total level: *1~99 Basic *100~299 Intermediate *300~999 Advanced *1000+ Hard It would be recommended to do this generation as soon as possible. Note: It takes about 5~10 minutes between quest completions to receive the next quest. S1 Fallon's Summons # Log out and log in or change a channel after reaching level 10 to see a cutscene and receive a 2x2-sized letter from Fallon. # Reach level 15 # Talk to Granat, the elf leader in Taillteann # Talk to Karpfen, the giant leader in Taillteann # Talk to Brenda at the clothing store # Talk to Collen, the priest at the church # Talk to Dorren, the alchemy master # Finally, give the letter to Andras, the human leader in Taillteann. # Go to the Shadow World gate (the Stonehenge northwest of town) to start Fallon's RP, Hero of Mag Tuireadh #* In MabiPro, there is a post with balloons attached that if you hit with one hand free (nothing equipped in it) will teleport you directly to the Stonehedge, and vice-versa. #* Simply, you must wipe out some Goblins, a Black Wizard, and then some more Goblins with a Black Warrior who possesses Teleportation. #** You may simply kill the Black Warrior to finish the quest. #* The quest completes itself when the RP is finished. # Wait for the next quest Andras' Test # Talk to Andras. # Defeat 10 Black Dire Wolf Cubs. #* Although the quest beacon is far to the south of Taillteann, there are wolves a bit northeast (past the Moon Gate and a bit before the Stonehendge) which are closer. # Defeat 3 Plateau Boars. Talk to Andras to receive a medallion. # Take the medallion and a partymate to the Shadow World and finish the 2-player roleplaying quest, Alchemist Seal # Complete the quest (10,000 EXP) and wait for the next one Deliver the Shadow Realm Supplies # Talk to Andras to receive a 3x2 package and a Shadow Mission (Deliver the Supplies). You are asked to deliver this to Fallon's Group. # Take the package to the Shadow Realm. #* Make your way to Taillteann by hitting the poles and defeating the monsters it brings. #* You may bring partymates. Partymates will gain the Shadow Mission's rewards (EXP, Gold) and quest requirement (if possible) for clearing. # Complete the quest (11,700 EXP) and wait for the next one. Fallon's Request # Talk to Dorren. She will teach you Mana Crystallization. # Deliver 7 Crystals of Ice Spear to Dorren. You may obtain them from another player, form them yourself, or simply buy them from her (300G each). # Complete the quest (9,300 EXP) and wait for the next one. Back to the Battlefield # Talk to Eabha. He will give you some Ice mines (2x1) # Deliver the Ice Mines to Andras. She will give you a Shadow Mission (Ice Mine Delivery) # Go to the Shadow Realm. #* You will find that all of the men are wiped out, Fallon is not seen, and you see a woman named Jenna in the group. Since all the men are down, you must quickly prepare any defenses #* If Jenna is killed, the mission ends in an automatic failure # Report to Andras. # Complete the quest (18,000 EXP) and wait for the next one. Temple Knights # Talk to Andras and receive the keyword "Temple Knights". # Talk to Pierrick using this keyword. He'll direct you to Lucas. # Talk to Lucas, the owner of the Bean Rua pub in Emain Macha. # Hunt 10 Kobold Bandits. They only appear frequently in Reighinalt, which is closer to Bangor. # Return to Lucas. He'll hand over a 2x2-sized Temple Knight Medal # Drop the Medal onto Rundal's altar. #* This is a solo dungeon #* The difficulty is based on your total level: #** 1~99 being beginner #** 100~299 being intermediate #** 300~999 being advanced #** 1000 and over being hard #* Monsters include normal spawns (No Skeletons), and a few Temple Knights #* The boss is several of these Knights. There is one Temple Knight with a bow, and it has Heavy Stander #* You'll receive a 2x2-sized arrowhead necklace and a Shadow Mission (The Broken Arrow) upon completion of the dungeon # Enter Taillteann's Shadow Realm with the necklace. It is a short cutscene. #* If you somehow lose both the Necklace and the Shadow Mission, ask Collen for another. # Talk to Andras and wait for the next quest. Secret Mission # Talk to Andras. # Talk to Berched. He'll give you a Shadow Mission (Shadow Walker) to complete. #* Enter the Shadow World. #* Navigate your way to each group of monsters and clear them. When they're cleared, the tree right next to the group will grow Arat Berries that you can gather by hitting the tree. #* Eat a red or purple Arat Berry, obtained by hitting certain trees in the area, to reveal Elatha's position. Talk to him on the side of the lake to complete the mission. #* It is possible to fail this mission if the Arat Trees don't grow the Red or Purple Arat Berries. Leaving the Shadow Realm will auto-provide the quest again. #* You do not have to kill the monsters for Elatha to appear; you simply need the Berries. # Manually complete the quest and wait for the next one. The Fomor's Counterattack # Talk to Andras. # Take on the "Defeat Crag Cow" Shadow Mission at the board near Andras, then go finish it # Take on the "Defeat the Shadow Warrior" Shadow Mission at the board, and then go finish it # Take on the "Taillteann Defensive Battle" Shadow Mission at the board, and then go finish it # Take on the "Battle for Taillteann I" Shadow Mission at the board, and then go finish it # Take on the "Defeat the Shadow Wizard" Shadow Mission at the board, and then go finish it # Take on the "Conflict! An Unexpected Battle" Shadow Mission at the board, and then go finish it. # Report to Andras. Complete the quest and wait for the next one. Elatha's Memory # Talk to Berched. He will give you Elatha's Chain Necklace (2 x 1) # Drop the chain necklace at Coill Dungeon's altar to enter Elatha's RP on Baltane (Tuesday). #* Unlike all other RPs, you must walk out of the dungeon manually with no chest. There is no cutscene after you defeat Lebbaeus. The quest will then clear itself. # Complete the quest and wait for the next one. Secret Experiment in the Shadow Realm # Talk to Granat. # Talk to Dorren. She will give you a 2x2-sized Sundial of Darkness and a collection book (Alchemy Experimentation in Shadow World I~VIII). You must return to her after every mission to get the next one. #* These Shadow Mission's reward chests contain alchemy experimentation clues #* There are eight different clues in total that you must find. Clues do not need to be inserted into the book in order. The clues cannot be traded. The clue that drops at the end chest is affected only by the in-game time at which you enter the mission. It is not affected by the shadow mission's level. #** If you enter between 12:00 am and 3:00 am, you are guaranteed to get clue #1. #** If you enter between 3:00 am and 6:00 am, you are guaranteed to get clue #2. #** If you enter between 6:00 am and 9:00 am, you are guaranteed to get clue #3. #** If you enter between 9:00 am and 12:00 pm, you are guaranteed to get clue #4. #** If you enter between 12:00 pm and 3:00 pm, you are guaranteed to get clue #5. #** If you enter between 3:00 pm and 6:00 pm, you are guaranteed to get clue #6. #** If you enter between 6:00 pm and 9:00 pm, you are guaranteed to get clue #7. #** If you enter between 9:00 pm and 12:00 am, you are guaranteed to get clue #8. #* If you somehow did not get all 8 clues before you finish all 8 Missions, Dorren will give you the 8th mission repeatedly #* When you finish one of the missions, the next mission will be the next one in the sequence. The higher missions are much more difficult to complete because the monsters are stronger and more numerous. There is also an increase in how many rooms you must clear before you can get to the boss. #* You may join friends' missions to help finish your own book instead of completing the higher-difficulty missions # Complete the quest. An Owl should come by in a few seconds. # Open the collection book and receive your reward. It will fill in the mission requirement afterward. # Talk to Andras for the second part of "Unfold the Secret". Complete the quest and wait for the next one Noitar Arat # Talk to Andras. She will give you a Shadow Mission (Alchemy Experimentation in the Shadow World - Claimh Solas). #* You may solo this or bring one other person with you. #* After clearing all the switches, a cutscene will occur. Afterwards you will fight another mob with Leymore. #* After the first wave, Leymore will give you a Torque of Alchemist, create a Rank 1 Barrier Spike, and leave. You will then take on a second wave. #* Tethra, a Shadow Commander will appear as the third wave. He has Life Drain and uses it often when he's hurt. He can use Summon Monster to summon Snow Golems. #* Doing this mission will fulfill both the leader and the partymate's requirement. # You will view a cutscene after Tethra is defeated. Once it has finished, you will automatically leave the Shadow Realm. # Give Dorren the Torque. She will refer you to Berched # Talk to Berched. Complete the quest. Wait for the next two quests. Jenna and Leymore This quest may come after you already have the next one and appears to be just for story. You may need to change channels or re-login for it to arrive. # Talk to Collen and watch the cutscene # Complete the quest Shadow Expeditionary Force # Talk to Andras. She'll give you a Shadow Mission (Sketch the Heart of Courcle) and 2 Sketch Papers # You have 50 minutes to complete this mission. You may bring up to two friends #* The mission is about equal to the difficulty of Alchemy Experimentation in the Shadow World VII. #* Sketch the Heart of Courcle that is in the center of the boss room. #** You do not need to eliminate the Shadow Alchemists guarding it. Just simply sketch and leave. #*** However, in order to complete the mission, you must kill them. #** For some reason, you do not get Explore EXP from the sketch, despite it being an Artifact. #** You only have to sketch the Artifact once, even though you are given two pieces of Sketch Paper # Talk to Granat # Talk to Karpfen. She will give you a Shadow Mission (Scouting Mission) #* The mission requires 1-5 people and you only have 30 minutes to finish the entire mission. All members of the party will get the requirement for the mission. #* Move forward. Around the entrance are Ice Mine traps. #** If possible, you may summon a mount and ride on it until it freezes. When it freezes, the people on top won't be frozen and the pet can be de-summoned to prevent it from taking damage. However, when you re-summon it, the pet will act as if it were "frozen" and be unable to move for a while. #* You will fight a Glas Ghaibhleann. It summons Crag Cows instead of Light Gargoyles. #** A Crag Cow's injury rate is 100%. They drop neither Seal Scrolls, nor Firewood. #** If a Crag Cow is hit three times by Wind Blast, the Crag Cow will attack Glas, but only a few times. #* Because there are no Seal Scrolls this time, it is recommended to drag Glas away from the cows and then gang up on it or to make the Crag Cows attack him. #* Once you beat Glas Ghaibhleann, you'll fight Shadow Alchemist Tiamat. #** Unlike regular Shadow Alchemists, he can use Summon Golem to spawn Snow Golems. He can also use the Bewilder skill to flip your screen upside down, making it harder to navigate # Complete the quest and wait for the next one # You'll be awarded Life Drain upon completion Collen's Request # Talk to Collen. Watch the cutscene # Complete the solo Shadow Mission (Rescue Jenna). You may also receive help from a Royal Alchemist. # At the end you'll receive a 2x2-sized Dragon's Symbol # Complete the quest and wait for the next one. Adniel's Call # Enter Renes to talk with Adniel. Receive Adniel's Horn Bugle, which allows you to use the Hornpipe Action from Generation 8 #* Note: Until you have finished Generation 8, you cannot use the Hornpipe for any battle other than the one with Claimh Solas # Complete the quest and wait for the next one Entrance of Noitar Arat # Talk to Berched. He'll give you a Shadow Pass. # Drop this pass on Barri Dungeon's altar. #* This is a solo dungeon. It's a Barri dungeon based on your difficulty level. #* Berched says it has to be done on Samhain, but it can be done on any day #** Basic: 3 floors, Barri Normal #** Intermediate: 3 floors, Barri Normal #** Advanced: 5 floors, Barri Basic/Barri Advanced #** Hard: 5 floors, Barri Advanced # You'll now have a new Shadow Mission (The Last Battle). It requires a minimum party of three people to a maximum of eight #* If you lose the mission, ask Berched for it again. #* You will fight waves of monsters in a single battlefield for exactly 15 minutes #* Andras and Karpfen seem to take little to no damage from enemies, while Granat does take damage #* Warning: Karpfen has wide splash damage range and incredible damage. Going near her might get you or other NPCs killed # Upon completion of the mission, you'll get the next one (The Finale). You can bring up to eight people #* If you lose the mission, ask Berched for it. #* First, you get your rematch Tethra, though this time you have more allies on your side, including Leymore, Jenna, and several other NPCs battling against spawns from the previous mission. Kill Tethra and ignore the fighting in the background. #* Now, head over to the southern gate of Taillteann and eliminate a wave. Watch the cutscene. #* Eliminate another wave with Cai. Cutscene #* Destroy the final wave and protect Cai. Cutscene yet again #* Now you will fight Claimh Solas. Cai will not join you in this fight #** Claimh Solas has the ability to create shockwaves and can rush through most of the room. #** At half HP, a cutscene will play and it will power up and fully heal (so long as it is not on Basic). It can use a new attack: Light Sword, which summons several blades to track and rain down upon it's enemies. #** At about 1/3 HP the roof is destroyed, allowing you to call Adniel. However, Claimh Solas reduces all damage to one at this point. At this point you must call Adniel to break Claimh's shield, allowing you to hurt it again #* When finished with Claimh Solas, Generation 9 will end #* The Shadow Mirror will disappear from your inventory. # Complete the quest to receive the Alchemist enchant and the Shadow Hero title S2 Elf's Request # Talk to Granat. # Talk to Castanea. She will give you Castanea's Letter. # Talk to Andras. # Talk to Castanea. She will give you Castanea's Emerald Arrow that you must drop onto the Longa Desert Ruins altar #* Only leaders can pick up memory fragments. Though if you try to change the party leader it will not work, the fragment will go to the original leader still. # Talk to Castanea # Deliver the block to Andras. # Wait for the next quest. Andras' Past # Talk to Andras. She will give you Elatha's Arrow Chain, a 2x2-sized item # Drop the chain onto Rabbie Dungeon's altar to start the solo RP dungeon #* You will RP as a 10-year old Andras. #** Despite Andras as an Elf, she does not have a bow. However, all her offensive magic exceeds 6 #* When you reach the boss room, you do not fight a boss, but watch a cutscene # Talk to Andras. She will give you a choice between a Taillteann Two-handed Sword and Andras's Bow #* Warning: You will not be asked directly which item you want. Andras will ask you a question and you will need to answer it to get the item of your choice. #** The answer "Without the past there is no today" will give you Andras's Bow. #** "What's most important is today" will give you Taillteann Two-handed Sword. Grave with Violets placed on Top # Talk to Pierrick using the keyword "Nearby Rumors". He will give you the "Grave with violets placed on Top" keyword. # Talk to any 3 of the Taillteann NPCs (except Andras, Granat, Karpfen and Eabha can talk to Eabha third though) using the keyword given. # Talk to Eabha using the same keyword. Eabha will give you a Violet Seed # Drop the Violet Seed onto the alter of Fiodh #* The dungeon can only be done solo. #* Once you get to the boss room, make sure to pick up the Purple Violet. You will still see the Boss (Small Golem (White) + Flying Sword 4x) # Talk to Eabha with the Purple Violet in your inventory # Synthesize a Synthesized Violet. #* Synthesis Rate is 99%. If you happen to fail, talk to Eabha again and he will have an option for obtaining a new seed. #* Recipe: 1 Purple Violet + 1 Arat Crystal + 1 White Herb # Deliver the Synthesized Violet to Pierrick. He will give you the title "Friend of Pierrick" #* The title adds +10 Luck, +10 MaxHP, and +20 Will #* A cutscene will start after you hand the violet to Pierrick.